The present disclosure relates to a composite electronic component including a plurality of passive elements and a board having the same.
In accordance with recent demand for thinness and lightness of electronic devices, as well as improved performance, electronic devices are required to have significantly reduced size and increased functionality.
For example, regarding modern electronic devices, a liquid crystal display (LCD) connector may employ a differential transmission scheme for a high-speed signal, and use a common mode filter (CMF) for removing common mode noise.
In addition, a multilayer ceramic capacitor for DC blocking has been used in series with the common mode filter (CMF) as a filter for differential transmission.
However, since electronic devices perform various functions, the number of common mode filters (CMF) and multilayer ceramic capacitors has increased, and the number of other passive elements has also increased.
For this reason, the component disposition area of electronic devices must be increased, which may limit miniaturization of electronic devices.
Therefore, research into technology for decreasing the component disposition area of electronic devices and manufacturing costs is ongoing.